For example, a battery pack disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a battery pack for housing a single cell. The battery pack of Patent Literature 1 includes a case that houses a cell stack that is an aggregate of multiple cylindrical single cells, and a crossflow fan that is housed in the case and circulates a heat exchange medium present in the case in a laminar flow state. In the battery pack, one cell stack is housed inside the case with both end sides of each single cell supported by a pair of plate-like support members.
The heat exchange medium delivered from the crossflow fan comes in contact with the single cell with a laminar flow width equal to a longitudinal length of each single cell. For that reason, the heat exchange medium comes in contact with all of outer surfaces of the respective single cells and exchanges heat with all of the single cells. Therefore, substantially uniform heat exchange can be performed throughout one cell stack.